Demolishers
"DOWN IN THE DIRT! Brutally simple! Simply brutal!" - The mantra of the Demolishers The Demolishers are a very unorthadox chapter of space marines. It is not known which legion they are successors of but the Demolishers do not care while some scholas believe that they are successors of the Imperial Fists. They are very peculiar chapter to say the least, being tough, gritty, and short tempered. They specialize in the field of combat engineering. They especially pride themselves on their skills in combat engineering and tunnel fighting. But this unusual doctrine has led to an ugly reputation among their brother chapters. But the Demolishers care not for their opinion. Background The Demolishers are a chapter of unknown founding, assumingly it was a fairly recent foudning. It has been theorized that they are successors of the Imperial Fists. History Equipment The Demolishers are on very bad terms with the Adeptus Mechanicus. Because of that and their own stubborness, technical aid has been difficult to come by. But over the centuries the Demolishers have become incredibly adept in improvising and making make-shift repairs. Weapons The Demolishers lack much advanced equipment. They totally lack plasma and meltaguns, instead relying on bolters, missile launchers, and flamers to get the job done. In the tight confines of their tunnels, large weapons are difficult to bear. So in tight situations the Demolishers rely on the humble Bolt Pistol to finish the job. But they seldom use a standard pistol. Instead they rely on their homemade variant, the Casus Pattern bolt pistol, developed and made on their homeworld Ezola. The Casus Pattern is a formidable weapon. Unlike its standard cousin, the Casus is fullly automatic and fires armor-piercing ammunition. It is also optional to be equipped with a bayonet. Another weapon in their arsenal is the Assault Shotgun. But it is a up-sized home made variant of the standard shotgun manufactured by the Demolishers. A Combat-Knife can be found on every Demolisher. Power Armor Because of their bad terms with Mechanicus, the quality of their armor has suffered. It is perfectly normal to see Demolisher armor that is seriously chipped, cracked, and held together by make-shift repairs. The Demolishers are constantly mixing-and-matching parts and pieces. No two sets of armor look the same. Most of their armor consists of old Mk V and Mk Vl components. Vehicles Organisation The Demolishers do not march in rank and file like most space marines. When not in combat their chapter is organized very loosely into basic companies, however their composition is completely non-standard. When they Scouts Doctrine The Demolishers are masters on combat engineering and tunnel fighting. Their ability to disect and undermine enemy defenses is impressive to say the least. Ideals Homeworld The Homeworld of the Demolishers is a brutal world called Ezola. It is a desert world, with almost no plant or animal life on the surface, except for the toughest of plants. Settle during the Great Crusade, the colonists were locked in a desperate battle to survive. Winds on Ezola are so severe that sandstorms can strip the flesh of a man's bones in a few minutes. The result was that a mass exodus of colonists drove them underground. Fortress Monastery Campaigns '''Battle of Ezola (870.M41) - '''The Blaze Ravens come to the aid of the Demolishers who are under heavy attack by the Orks. Extinction would have assured had not the chapter arrived with reinforcements. '''Battle of Atendon (951.M41) - '''The Azura Tridents and the Demolishers undertake a campaign to return compliance to a rebellious world. Together they brilliantly disect the enemy defenses with miminal lossess. The two chapters came to recognize the others skill and a sense of brotherhood is fostered. '''Battle of Tyradon (993.M41) - '''The Demolishers take part of a campaign against Hive Fleet Kraken. They devote their whole chapter to the defense of the planet. Kraken attacks en masse and easily overwehlms the orbital fleet. However on the ground they faced a dug in defense. Using minefields and demolition charges planted underground they are and wipe out whole swarms on tyranids. However they began to take heavy lossess as the Hive Mind began resorting to Trygons to counter them. Two companies were wiped out in the course of the battle. In the end the planet was forced to evacuate and destroy the planet from orbit. Allies Blaze Ravens- One of the few chapters that understand them, the two chapters have formed a close alliance. This alliance was forged when the Blaze Ravens saved them from a Ork Waaagh! Iron Angels- Azura Tridents- Enemies and Rivals Tyranids Adeptus Mechanicus Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Copyright Category:Imperial Fists Successors